Hydroelectric energy often utilizes rivers, natural waterfalls or man made darns to produce energy. However natural waterfalls suitable for energy production are rare. Man made darns are expensive to build and require flooding large areas of and behind the dam. Traditional energy sources such as fossil fuels have numerous drawbacks and in recent years the desire for renewable energy sources has grown.
The present invention provides for a clean and renewable energy source. Once in place the system produces enough energy to be used as an energy source as well as maintain and operate itself.